Una familia atípica
by Tatjash
Summary: Coulson es ahora director de S.H.I.E.L.D, ha terminado una dura jornada y se dedica a pensar como habría sido su vida, si hubiera sido diferente. Pero ver a Melinda y Skye allí, pensar en los demás, le hace pensar que su vida, en realidad, puede, que no está del todo mal.


Bueno, hace unos días mes inspiré en esta idea, es simple, es mona y sencilla. Ideal para una tarde de domingo. Encima en dos días vuelve Agents of SHIELd así que escribir con más ganas. Este fic no contiene del todo spoilers, salvo que no hayas terminado de ver la primera temporada, entonces sí. Estaría fechada en algún moment durante lo que viene, no es una escena atemporal y supongo que desenfadada. Espero que os guste. Abrazos y muchas gracias por leerme. ^^

**Una familia atípica**

Coulson bufó cuando vió la hora que era, posiblemente, era momento de terminar por hoy. Era tan tarde que sus ojos cansados no le eran capaces de adivinar lo que indicaban las manecillas del reloj. Aquel, había sido un día productivo, habían atrapado a los malos, si se les podía llamar malos contra lo que ellos luchaban. Y ahora Phil, era el director de todo aquello, así que, su trabajo, aunque pareciera mentira, se había duplicado.

El estrés en los últimos meses habían sido una locura, pero amaba su trabajo y eso le hacía feliz. Muchos no lo entenderían, pero la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, con la inestimable ayuda de un buen equipo, era señal de total regocijo.

Apagó la lamparita encima de su escritorio y se puso de pie. Tras estirar los músculos totalmente atrofiados, por pasarse tantas horas allí: se quitó la chaqueta, arremangó las mangas y destensó el nudo de la corbata mientras miraba por la ventana aquella noche nubosa. Puede que lloviera.

Cogió sus cosas y salió del despacho para toparse con oscuridad y silencio, no le extrañaba que todos durmieran o al menos lo intentaran. Era consciente que muchos de ellos aún estarían dando vueltas en sus camas, intentando poner en blanco su mente.

¿Cómo lo sabía? porque para él había sido su vida, cada noche, desde que se había unido a SHIELD hacía más de veinte años, ¿o tal vez treinta?... Era mejor no pensar en aquello, no le gustaba sentirse viejo y no es que lo fuera, pero llevaba tanto tiempo allí, desde tan joven que había perdido la noción de los años. Se restregó con las manos la cara, estaba muy cansado, debería irse a dormir, aunque ni siquiera había probado bocado hacía horas, pero el sueño ganaba al hambre.

Entonces, advirtió como había luz al final del pasillo, pero no sabía de cual de las habitaciones provenía. Andó por este, tal vez Skye se había dejado la luz encendida. No sería la primera noche desde que era agente de pleno derecho.

Caía rendida sobre la cama, apenas le daba tiempo a ponerse el pijama (y a veces ni eso) . Entonces, Phil, que era el último en marcharse a la cama, se había encargado de arroparla y cerrar la luz para que descansara mejor. No le importaba, había descubierto que aquella sensación paternal, le gustaba. Incluso podía reconocerse así mismo, que le había dado un beso en la frente a Skye mientras la arropaba. Claro que, luego se sentía estúpido por hacerlo, no era algo que él haría, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que el "nunca lo haría" no existía si trabajabas para SHIELD.

Tal vez, si hubiera tenido otra vida y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, su vida hubiera sido distinta. Se hubiera casado, hubiera tenido hijos, una valla blanca rodeando una adorable casa familiar con jardín. Puede que incluso, dos o tres perros. Oh! y un gato al que no verían nunca, porque se escondería asustado por culpa de los miembros caninos de la familia. Cortaría su propio césped, cocinaría barbacoas, tendría amigos con los que ir de pesca. Habría sido ideal aquella estampa. Hubiera estado bien. Suspiró. Aunque puede que con el tiempo, aquella monotonía le hubiera aburrido o no le hubiera sido de su total agrado. Pero era una imagen idílica que no le hubiera importado vivir.

Ahora se codeaba con superhéroes, espías de primera fila, cosas extrañas, incluso había resucitado de la muerte. ¿Cómo podía compararse aquello, a vivir como un trabajador de oficina normal? Nunca sabría esa respuesta. Además, no podía quejarse, aunque un poco disfuncional, había formado una familia en aquel avión. No todos le habían salido bien, como Ward que resultó que era un traidor o no todos estaban bien, como era el caso del pobre Fitz, que luchaba con su día a día, pero hubo sus buenos momentos y aún los habían.

Tenía debilidad por Skye, era como la hija que nunca tuvo y le hubiese gustado tener si hubiera tenido una. Pero ahora era una agente y no debía de pensar en ella como tal.

Pero a veces era inevitable no tener esa imagen: Él era el padre del grupo, Melinda la madre, Skye la hija pequeña que era el ojito derecho de sus padres, luego estaban Jemma y Fitz que eran como los gemelos del medio, listos, que pasaban desapercibidos pero que eran brillantes. Estuvo Ward como el hijo mayor del que sentirse orgulloso... era mejor no pensarlo, una parte de Phil sentía que aquel chico, había dejado un espacio muy vacío cuando se supo la verdad y se entristecía por ello. Pero la vida le había enseñado a reponerse con rapidez. Luego estaba Triplett, que era como el sobrino majo que se había venido a vivir con ellos o como aquel hijo adoptivo, que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que parecía estar integrado a la perfección, pero seguía adaptándose.

Una imagen realmente encantadora o surrealista, depende quien lo viera. Se rió pensando en lo que diría May, posiblemente pensaría que estaba loco. Hablando de Melinda, le sorprendió darse cuenta que la luz era la de su habitación. De ella se podía escuchar, la voz de Skye parloteando. Mientras que May le contestaba con voz distraída (aunque Melinda May nunca estaba distraída) algún que otro monosílabo como respuesta. Melinda era una mujer de pocas palabras. Rió para sí, no podía perderse aquello.

Así que, se asomó y las vió allí, mientras Skye sentada en la cama, sin parar quieta, hablaba del último caso. Melinda sentada en su escritorio limpiaba algunas de sus armas. Phil apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y fascinado por aquella imagen. Le gustaba aquella imagen, Skye había elegido a Melinda como su mentora. Para ser más exactos, la realidad era muy distinta. May había decidido hacerse cargo de Skye. Por una extraña razón conectaban, aunque las dos eran completamente diferentes.

Él tenía una opinión al respecto, aunque jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Corría peligro de decírselo a su amiga y confidente... aunque podría haber sido divertido tener una pequeña lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pensaba que a Melinda, no solo le gustaba Skye, por la que sentía una afecto muy personal por ella, al igual que él mismo, casi rozando el sentimiento maternal (nunca olvidaría aquel momento de Skye luchando por su vida mientras Melinda le propinaba una paliza a Quinn en la sala de interrogatorios del bus). Si no que también, le daba alegría tener a alguien como ella a su alrededor, con la fe de recuperar una parte de ella que se fue hace mucho tiempo. Y la que Phil, echaba mucho de menos.

No dudaba cuales eran las razones de Skye, era difícil que ocultara sus sentimientos hacia May. La admiraba devotamente, quería ser como ella, la veía como la mujer en la que le gustaría convertirse, alguien integro, fiel y leal. Una mujer que era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, sin limites, que podía pilotar un avión, darle una paliza a un regimiento ella sola y luchar, por unas ideas, a veces, muy por encima de su propio entendimiento. Era además, como una figura materna. Pero es que Skye no sabía lo que era tener una madre, y en May de forma extraña la había encontrado. O al menos, parecía convencida de ello.

De repente, Melinda se puso tensa. No dudaba que había notado su presencia. Se sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto. Entonces, la agente May se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con poca delicadeza. Era como si notara que la observaran... Y no, no podía extrañarle aquella tensión con los acontecimientos sucedidos de los últimos meses.

-Aquí - contestó Phil levantando los hombros de forma informal.

Pareció relajarse un poco, aunque se mostraba molesta de que hubiera irrumpido en su habitación. Pero Phil no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con afecto.

Skye entonces se giró, y miró a Coulson, luego miró a May, lo hizo repetidas veces, mientras sentía que las miradas de estos, se intensificaban. Una parte de ella, sonrío, y carraspeó, sin dejar de lado ese humor que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Queréis que os deje solos? - Se sentía como una hija de padres divorciados, de los cuales, quieres que se vuelvan a juntar a toda costa, porque sabes que aún sienten algo, el uno por el otro.

Pero lo que pretendía ser una broma, hizo que Phil y Melinda se sintieran incómodos. Él miró a todos lados y se puso recto. Melinda empezó a guardar sus armas en un maletín especial. Skye divertida intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Era una broma - susurró para sí misma removiéndose en la cama en la que estaba sentada.

De repente, sintió la mano de Melinda en su hombro, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse y casi caerse de la cama de May.

- Skye será mejor que cenemos algo - le comentó de forma tranquila.

- Sí, claro - asintió ella un poco nerviosa.

May miró a Coulson durante unos segundos, entonces le sonrió con cariño, apoyando su mano sobre su brazo y guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse, para estupefacción de su amigo. Sin venir a cuento, Melinda terminó soltando una carcajada mientras se marchaba, dejando perplejos a Coulson y a Skye, que ahora estaba al lado de este.

Los dos la miraban como se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Phil aún tenía la mente en otro lado cuando la mano de Skye, tirando de él de la camisa, le devuelvió a la realidad.

- Vamos AC ... ¿has comido algo?

Él negó con la cabeza y Skye se puso a hablar del caso, mientras él sigue pensando en Melinda, en otro lugar, en la risa de May, hacía tanto que no la había escuchado que no sabía como sentirse. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, su vieja compañera de fatigas, sigue sonriendo y está improvisando unos sándwiches, con lo poco que hay en la nevera. Eso también le sorprendió.

-Hay que comprar, no tenemos víveres- murmuró ella.

-Se lo diré a Tripp - rió Coulson sintiéndose feliz.

-Pobre chico, siempre le toca hacer a él la compra- murmura Skye sacando un zumo de la nevera y robando uno de los sándwiches que está preparando May

- ¡Ey! - protesta esta

-A él parece no importarle - bromea Coulson sentándose en uno de los taburetes, al lado de Skye y frente a May, sin saber que hacer. Así que decidió observar el manejo del cuchillo en las manos de Melinda y corta por la mitad los emparedados. Se sentía como si aquello fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

Melinda se detiene y lo mira. Phil levanta la cabeza para ver que ya no sonríe

-¿Qué? -pregunta ella incómoda y confusa.

-Nada. -Niega él apretando su labios y abriendo los ojos. ¿Tal vez estaba mirándola de forma demasiado inapropiada?

- ¿En serio? - murmura como mera espectadora Skye

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? - le pregunta May, mirándola con esa mirada de: más vale que pienses bien lo que vas a decir, jovencita.

-Nada, no pasa nada - y Skye mordió su sándwich aguantando la risa.

Y Phil rió sin duda parecían madre e hija...

May le dió la mitad de su sándwich, un botellín frío de cerveza y se dispusieron a comer. No hablaban, no decían nada, y aún así ese silencio parecía de lo más divertido. Entonces, Phil lo tuvo claro, no cambiara aquel momento. Ni por una valla blanca, la cual debería pintar cada dos por tres o la casita adorable. Ni siquiera por la barbacoa que no sabía como encender o el maravilloso jardín con césped que se habría cargado en dos días, con tanta barbacoa los domingos.

Phil Coulson no era así, nadie de su atípica familia, lo era. Porque sí, eran su familia. Puede que disfuncional o diferente, pero allí era donde pertenecía. Aquel era su hogar y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
